


Balm in Gilead

by JaneDavitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode related for the S7 finale; spoilers.<br/>Dean has his reasons for what he's about to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balm in Gilead

Dean wants to wipe Leviathan from the face of the planet for many reasons. They don't need listing, but if they did, Bobby's name's at the top of it and the shattering of Castiel's mind into a bright scatter of plastic counters (what the hell is it with the board games, anyway?) will come second.

The rest of humanity comes third. Sometimes, Dean thinks they're more trouble than they're worth, though he'll die saving them without whining about it if he has to. Wouldn't be the first time. Or the second.

But if he's allowed a selfish reason, something personal, it's because with them gone, he can get his car back.

And he does, for a few hours at least.

He sits behind the wheel and closes his eyes, a soundtrack murmuring in his head, the smell of his baby in the summer heat making his throat close.

Damn air freshener.

Handing the keys to Meg is as hard as tossing Bobby's flask into the fire.


End file.
